


Letters To The Ones I Know

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: Just a random thing I decided to write. It's Hamilton's last letters to everyone before the duel or before they passed away.





	1. My wife

What's the point of falling in love? It's a head first dive into a bottomless pit with no lights and a whole kaleidoscope of obstacles and events. So what's the point? I myself can't even find the point. Why must we fall in love with people? We get ourselves into relationships that will either be strong and will lead to your marriage, or you'll break their heart or they will break their heart. Those are the two only possible outcomes except for the rare mutual breakup. However, those are more rare than a four leaf clover. But the question for me is; why did I fall in love with her?That's my question. I mean, why her? Was I upset about having her? Absolutely not. I just want to know what attracted her to me. Was of her smile? Her laugh? Her looks? Her body? Her boldness? Her eyes? I don't know. I was just drawn towards her like a helpless moth to a blazing light. Maybe if I fly a bit higher or faster I could reach her? Did I love her because I knew she was a rare gem in a sea of coals? Because of her stunning nature? Because I am in love with the chase and not the prize? Whatever it maybe, I might not ever know. Who's to say that I just saw her and liked what I saw. I am the type of person to get what I want no matter what. I wonder if she knows why she loves me? Should I ask? Maybe not. It might panic her and make her believe I am going to hurt her or I'm fishing for compliments. Honestly though, what isn't attractive about her? She's absolutely perfect in every way. I don't see why people don't like her. She's a poised pearl in a valley of stones. Anyone would be lucky to have her. I myself am even surprised she said yes to me. Honestly, my wife is amazing.


	2. To my son

The first time I saw you,  you immediately stole my heart. I knew the moment our eyes met that you would achieve great things. I wish you could know just how proud of you I am. You did exactly what I told you to do. You were like me, and now I shall be like you when I face Burr. You're mother and sister miss you dearly. As do I. I wish I could have given you better advice. If I could go back in time I would tell you this," Your honor is not equal to your life son. Keep living. Be a bigger man and refuse to duel, but settle things in a civilized manner." I wish I could take my own advice. Philip, I remember when you were nine and you should be your first poem. I was extremely proud of you. You were wise beyond your years. You were like me in so many ways. Your mother still visits your grave. Son, because of your death your mother and I have come back together. I wish that would have happened sooner. Some days it's hard to wake up and realize your son won't be down stairs writing a poem about something he dreamed about. I still read your old poems. I just wish I could tell you how great they are in person. I'll see you soon son. Then, slowly but surely we will have our family together again. I shall see you in heaven my dear boy.


	3. To John Laurens

My dearest, John Lauren's. How to even begin this letter. I remember the day I met you. Sparks flew when I looked across the bar and saw you. I wondered how lucky I was to meet you. I tolerate you the most. I'm sorry that they destroyed our letters. If I could, I would write them all over again. You were incredible. So brace and compassionate. You fought for your beliefs. I'm proud of you. I truly miss you. I know that soon I shall see you again. I remember getting the letter about your death. I wish I could have done something to save you. However, I know that's not possible. I'm glad to see you again soon. Don't worry. I've made many bad decisions however, my dear Laurens. I wish you would have been there to stop me. If only you were here. John you mean the world to me. I hope that I see you soon. I bet you are drinking and singing in heaven. I bet you are hanging out with Washington and leading a soldiers chorus. I'm proud to say that you have always been the light for me. I still speak against slavery. I hope one day you're dream of freedom will come true. My best and dearest friend John laurens. See you soon.


	4. To My Dearest, Angelica

Where to begin. Angelica, you were so strong. You were one of the strongest people I have ever met. You always said that Eliza was the kindest, but so were you. You sacrificed so much for her. You loved her so much more than anyone, including me. You were there for her when I wasn't. I have not only let you down, but everyone. I am greatly ashamed of myself, yet we can't change the past. We can only learn from it. I owe you an apology Angelica. I never meant to hurt you or Eliza. I know that forgiving me is impossible, but maybe you could find it in your heart to. I want you to know that I admired you for your compassion, your bravery, and your strong personality. You were not like any other woman o have ever met. You knew what you wanted. You, like me, where never satisfied. I hope and pray that you will one day be satisfied. I want to tell you that you are one of the brightest women ever. You always understood me and always put me back into place. You were a great impact on my life. You were always there for me, you always made sense, you always were you. You never changed. I hope to God that you remain the same through the rest of your life. My dearest Angelica, I hope one day you will be satisfied.


	5. To Washington

If only you could see me now. You would be so disappointed in me. I let so many people down. I let Eliza down, I let John down, I let Phillip down, I probably even let you down. What to say? I want to thank you. You taught me my limits. You knew when I needed to stop and when I needed to start. I thank you for that. I wish I would have listened to you more. I hope your last few days alive were amazing. I still remember the day you decided to bring Jefferson and I fishing with you. I swear I've never seen you so annoyed. While you caught, we bickered and barked at each other. Yet, you helped us to settle down and fish. I'm still bitter about not catching any fish that day. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if you stayed in office longer. I wonder if you were here would you have stopped me from being the ignorant bastard I am. But those are jut wonders. Remember when I would get upset because you would call me son? I never really explained to you why I didn't like it. It was because my father just up and left when I was a kid. He used to call me son instead of Alexander. I viewed you higher than I did him. I viewed you as what a father should have been. I swear if it would have been up to Martha I would actually be your son though. The minute she saw me she wanted to adopt me. It was kinda funny watching you and her bicker about adopting me when I came over. Anyway, I shall soon see you on the other side.


End file.
